


home is a strange concept

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Blue Sonder AU, Demons, Fallen Angels, Home, I don’t rlly know what I’m doing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, im writing this on my phone lmao, what a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: What is “home”?Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	home is a strange concept

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS ENE SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING THE BLUE SONDER AU!
> 
> Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

What is “home”?

  
Is it a place? Is it the memories? Is it certain people?

Home is a foreign concept, you see, for the child in question has not considered a place “home” in many years. Home is strange in the sense that it is fleeting. One day, it is there, the next, it is gone. It is like an autumn leaf in the wind, fleeting and always on the move. Perhaps, the child muses, they do not deserve a home. They may slap the label of “home” on something but they do not get that feeling of warmth and safety. There is no place and no one that they call home.

They lie.

* * *

Tommy doesn’t remember much but he knows where his home is.

  
Home is in the clearing in the forest of the Overworld known as Earth, far away from the blazing temples of Heaven and the blackened pits of Hell. Home is when he is in Phil’s treehouse, watching as Wilbur and Techno bicker whilst Phil makes them food. Home is when he sits in a meadow with Tubbo, admiring the bees and the flowers and watching the sunsets. Home...home is his family, his family of Phil, Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo.

His home is a place and a group of people.

~~~~~

Tubbo’s home has been changing for a while.  
  


Once, he had thought that Heaven was his home. It was a paradise of white architecture, thousands of winged angels welcoming each other, all of them with a purpose. Then, he fell, and they no longer knew what home was. Home could be considered the cave in the mountain that he and Eret hid in when they were on the run. Home could be considered the tree that the duo perched on to escape hunters. Home could be considered the cottage he lives in with Eret and Niki. Home can even be considered to be the forest where he found Tommy, Phil’s clearing and treehouse, or perhaps, even a human village. Whatever it may be, Tubbo’s home destination has been changing.

  
Their home is with Niki, Eret, and Tommy with the additions of four others. He’d be damned if anyone takes his family away from him.

~~~~~

Eret’s homes are all delusions.

It used to be a place, a temple in Heaven that he called home, a place where he resided. It used to be a job, a job in Heaven that he felt at home doing, a job she excelled at. It used to be a cell in a prison, it used to be a cave in a mountainside, it used to be a tree, it used to be the memory of their pure white wings that are now stained black, it used to be so many things that are no longer his home.  
  


Perhaps, this time, his home will stay? In this cottage with Niki, Tubbo, and Fundy, he hopes that this time, his home will not be fleeting once again.

  
~~~~~

Sapnap’s home is one person.

He met Dream at a young age and the two are practically inseparable. They are two peas in a pod, as some would say, and Sapnap owns his life to Dream. Home is not the alleyway that they resided in for a few months, home is not the arenas that Dream battled in, home is not the castle that they stayed in during Dream’s ruling era. Home is Dream.  
  


Home changes when they meet George.

George is unlike Dream and Sapnap in many ways that he cannot describe. The young witch is eccentric to say the least, not hesitating to give up his soul. A familiar feeling churns within Sapnap when he sees George, a feeling that he senses with Dream.

Sapnap’s home is two people.

~~~~~

Dream does not know what home is.

  
Home is an aspect that is present in his life but he does not understand how to address it. Is home the feeling of comfort that he gets when he curls up in George’s hut? Is home the feeling of safety that he gets when he’s with Sapnap? Is home the feeling of thrill he gets when he fights in the arenas? Is home the feeling he used to get when he gazed at Tommy with pride? Is home the feeling of familiarity he gets in the streets of Hell?

He doesn't know what home is referring to. He hopes he can discover it someday.

~~~~~

George’s home is his hut.

A shelter that he built in a forest, hidden away from the eyes of the human hunters. Witches are eccentric, you see, and witches are hunted and eradicated. He built his home with the intention of safety, comfort, and solitude. He knows that this is home home with the additions of Dream and Sapnap. He has no intentions of leaving his hut.  
  


His home is a place with the addition of two people.

~~~~~

Techno is still searching for his first home.  
  


Surprisingly, Techno knows what his home is. His home lies in the people in his life, the people that he holds dear to him. His current home consists of four people: Phil, the father he’s never had and role model he never expected to get, Wilbur, the loyal twin brother that he will never leave behind, Tommy, the small gremlin that he never expected to teach, and Tubbo, the innocent angel that he never expected to treasure. They’re his home. Even if they’re not in Phil’s forest, even if the treehouse is destroyed, even if they’re not okay, they are still home.

  
He’s still searching for his first home, his childhood friend with the blue horns. He won’t stop searching until he finds it.

~~~~~

Niki’s home is her flock.

Her flock used to be one other, then it was zero other, then it was one other again, and then two other, and then three other. Her flock is her family and her family is her home. Her home is not the temple that she resided in during her stay in Heaven, although she longs for it. Her home is not the cave she hid in during her time as a fugitive. Her home is not her role as a Guardian, a role she felt herself step so easily into. No, her home is this cottage in this forest with her friends.  
  


Her home is her flock, her flock of a blind fallen, an innocent fallen, and a shapeshifting fox.

~~~~~

Wilbur thinks home still isn’t safe.  
  


There hasn’t been a single instance in his life where home is safe, in Wilbur’s book. Home used to be with the boy with a sky blue sweater and ram horns but that ended in strife. Home used to be memories with said boy but that only brings pain. Home used to be an alleyway where he hid as a dirty crime boy. Home was never where he was born in that disgusting mud pit. Home used to be a castle he shared with Techno. None of those lasted nor brought comfort.

Home is with Tommy ( _his gremlin_ ), a demon imp who is probably on par with Techno in fighting and has potential that rivals Heaven. Home is with Techno ( _his brother_ ), the king of the demons who loses himself to the voices every-so often, going rampant with bloodlust. Home is with Phil ( _the father he never had but always wanted_ ), a mythical being who manifested an entire forest, a being who will mercilessly tear down those that hurts _his_ home. Home is with Tubbo ( _an innocent child_ ), a fallen angel who was trained by the two deadliest Guardians. Home is with the people, despite being dangerous. Home is with Niki and Eret and Fundy ( _friends_ ) who are all powerful and could probably snap him like a twig.

His home is never safe, or so he thinks.

~~~~~

Phil knows where his home is.  
  


His home is a place, a treehouse in a clearing in his forest. His home is a place, a towering tree with dozens of handprints on it. His home is a place, a lake with a nearby meadow that is the perfect picnic spot. His home is a place, a place in which others cannot take away from him.

He welcomes people but Phil’s home is a place.

~~~~~

Fundy is lost.  
  


He does not have a home, not one that he can remember anyway. Perhaps, once in his life, home had been with the kitsunes in their temples, hidden deep within mythical forests. Perhaps, once in his life, home had been with his fellow shapeshifting fox mother, a woman who seemed to dissipate from existence. Perhaps, once in his life, home had been running away from the human villages, hiding at river banks, feasting on whatever he could get. Perhaps...home is this place, a small cottage with Eret, Niki, and Tubbo.

He does not know what home is; he is a lost fox who seeks asylum.

* * *

Home is a strange aspect, you see, for it can be defined differently for everyone. Home is a strange aspect in which it can differ from day to day. Home is a strange aspect that can be defined in simple terms but in reality is an elaborate scheme.

What is “home”?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this one! I came up with this concept on a complete whim and typed half of it and formatted all of it in the car. I’m out and about lmao. Fucking hate vehicles sometimes with these headaches.
> 
> Lemme type up my theories/explanations/whatever for this one shot:
> 
> 1 - Tommy’s home is a place and some people. He doesn’t remember anything in his past so he probably doesn’t consider them home rn.
> 
> 2 - Tubbo’s home is a group of people. No further explanation is required, really.
> 
> 3 - Eret’s home is always changing cuz the Sonder Squad made the poor man suffer. The only constants in his life thus far are Niki and Tubbo and he's _terrified_ that they’ll leave him.
> 
> 4 - Sapnap’s home is Dream and George. Why? Cause he’s safest with them.
> 
> 5 - Dream doesn’t know the definition of home. He’s fast paced and always on the move, refusing to stay attached to a place for long. Even with George and Sapnap, he has to switch places every so often. ~~His home is with his friends.~~
> 
> 6 - George’s home is a place because he’s terrified of moving around again, running from hunters. He’s staying hidden and damn anyone who tries to reveal him.
> 
> 7 - Techno’s home is always with the people and never an exact place. The “first home” he’s referring to is Skeppy (based on my head canon that Skeppy and Techno were childhood friends).
> 
> 8 - Niki’s home is with her flock, the people that she considers her lifelines. Again, no real explanations needed.
> 
> 9 - Wilbur’s home is with memories, people, and places. He has all three that he considers home but does not and WILL NOT consider any of them safe and comfort. All of his homes are dangerous.
> 
> 10 - Phil’s home is a place, the forest that he’s tied to along with memories that are left behind. The people merely pass by.
> 
> 11 - Fundy is a lost fox. He doesn’t quite remember where home is and what home even is. It’s been a while.
> 
> Yeah, that’s all I have for today. Writer’s block for “memory lane” is still going strong.
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)  
> [Check out my Carrd!~](https://ecinue.carrd.co)


End file.
